My Life As A High School Senior
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: Final one in the My Life in High School Series! Cindy's Back in Retroville! Jimmy's been cheating on her with Natalie,will he break up with her? And will Cindy find out about it?
1. We're Going Down!

_Disclaimer: _Don't Own Jimmy Neutron!

**A/N: **Well here's the first chapter! Can't talk now! Thanks for reading! Bye!

**My Life in High School Series**

**#4 My Life As A High School Senior**

_Sequel to _

_My Life As A High School Junior_

_My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_My Life As A High School Freshman_

Chapter 1-We're Going Down!

Cindy woke up to the roar of the plane engine. She rubbed her eyes and noticed her head was on Tyler's shoulder. She sat up quickly, but realized his arm was around her waist. She gently removed it, figuring he must have done it in his sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. When oh when was this plane going to land?

"Attention passengers, this is you're pilot speaking. We are now reaching Retroville City Airport. The temperature is approximately 78 degrees Fahrenheit. We ask that you please buckle your seatbelts as we are making our descent." Cindy sighed in content. Finally she was going to be home!

"Ty," she whispered, "Ty wake up." He stirred a bit but didn't wake up. "Tyler wake up!" Cindy shook him, but his head only lolled to the other side. Cindy sighed; she knew what had to be done. "Tyler, I know you're weakness, don't make me use it against you," she whispered into his ear.

"5 more minutes mom," he grumbled in his sleep. Cindy giggled and started tickling him. He finally woke up to his laughing. He grabbed Cindy's hands to stop her from tickling him. "Ciiin," he wined, "you know I hate that!"

"Had to get you up somehow. Get your stuff together, we're landing soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy woke up to bright sunlight in his room. He blinked his eyes a couple times before they finally adjusted. He took a deep breath. Today was the day. He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it quickly. Before his brain could protest, he jumped up and got dressed. It was about 9:30 and Natalie was definitely up by now. Jimmy walked out his door and over to her house. His palms were sweating and his heart was pounding against his chest. Boy, he was nervous. He wiped his palms on his jeans, took a deep breath, and knocked on her door. In a few seconds, she'd opened it.

"Jimmy!" she said happily, attacking him with a big hug and pressing her lips to his. She pulled away with a puzzled look when she didn't feel him kiss her back. "Baby, what's wrong? You seem sad."

Jimmy sighed, "Natalie."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're nervous about our senior year! I mean, sure people might find out about us, but still! I mean, we're going to be seniors! By college, everybody's going to forget..."

"Nat," Jimmy said, holding up his hand to cut her off. "W-we...need to talk."

"Jimmy, are...are you breaking up with me?" Jimmy grabbed her hand in his. He looked into her eyes and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Come with me."

**A/N:** Please Review! Thanks! Bye!


	2. Since U Been Gone

_Disclaimer: _Don't Own Jimmy Neutron!

**A/N: **(Nicoley) Well here's the 2nd chapter! It's the 27th chapter in the whole series! I counted! Yay! I can count! Well you probably feel so happy at the moment…probably like a 3 year old child that has just gotten some pink and fluffy cotton candy at a circus. Even though the circus has scarred you for life after seeing clowns everywhere, the eating of the cotton candy was your fondest memory of the circus. The cotton candy gave you a happy feeling inside and made you hyper because of all of that sugar inside of it. Even though you never went to the circus again after that, you missed you cotton candy very much and you found out that you can get it at amusement parks and carnivals where there are no clowns in sight that I know of and…

(Miss Leia)-SHUT UP!

(Nicoley)-Fine….Well here's the chappie!

**My Life in High School Series**

**#4 My Life As A High School Senior**

_Sequel to _

_My Life As A High School Junior_

_My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_My Life As A High School Freshman_

Chapter 2-Since U Been Gone

Cindy stepped onto the familiar streets of Retroville. They were no more than a couple miles from her house. She was sure she could hitch a ride, or even walk for that matter. She took a deep breath of the familiar air.

"I'm home," she whispered. Tyler noticed tears lining the bottom of her eyes. "I can't believe it! I'm...I'm going to see Jimmy...my Jimmy...the love of my life." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Cin?" a familiar voice called from behind her. Cindy whipped around and stared into a pair of chocolate-brown eyes.

"L-l...Libby?" she said weakly, not believing what she saw.

"CINDY VORTEX!" Libby shrieked, running over to her best friend. Libby jumped right into the blonde's arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Cin, you're back! Oh my gah I can't believe it!" She pulled away and looked at her best friend, tears in her eyes. "My god, you've been gone for so long! I've missed you! And...hello? Who's this?" she asked, gesturing toward Tyler.

"Oh, this is Tyler. I met him in New York about 2 months after I moved there. He's really cool. He's looking for a girlfriend, so I promised I'd find him one."

"Ooooh, if I wasn't dating Sheen..."

"LIBBY!" an obnoxiously loud voice called from behind them.

"I'm not going to go there," she said, smirking and turning towards Sheen. "Hey Sheeny Bear."

"Libs, who are you talking to? Who's this chick? WHY DON'T I KNOW HER? She's kinda _hott_."

"Sheen, its CINDY!"

"What?" Sheen looked closely. "CINDY!" he cried, hugging her before he could stop himself. Cindy giggled.

"It's nice to see you too, Sheen."

"So, you guys need a ride home? Sheen and I went to Mexico to visit his family, and we just got back."

"Are you sure that's _all_ you've been doing?" Cindy asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Libby turned a light shade of pink and turned away. A car horn honked in the distance.

"Oh, there's my mom. C-mon Cindy, Tyler! We've got a Jimmy to go find!"

"Hey Mom," Libby said, climbing into the front seat, "look what we found at the airport." Cindy climbed into the back.

"Hey Mrs. Folfax," she said, giggling.

"OH MY LORD! CINDY HONEY! YOU'RE HOME!"

"Yeah. It's great," Cindy replied.

"OK, I'm sure you want to go see Jimmy soon, so let's roll!" Mrs. Folfax said, driving off. Cindy wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She was so happy to be home, and she could barely contain her excitement to see Jimmy again.

Jimmy led Natalie into the park. He sat down on a bench and took his hand in hers.

"Nat, w-we need to talk. Please let me finish before you say anything. Well, the time we had together, it was great. I really had a good time. I even started to, you know, _like_ you. But the thing is, I've known Cindy my whole life. I...I've loved her my whole life. I mean...I've liked her since before I knew I liked girls. I mean, the feeling I got when I kissed her...I mean. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really only dated you because I missed Cindy so much. I...I wanted to fill the whole in my heart that she made when she left. I mean, I shouldn't have done that...but I did. All I have to say is...I'm sorry. Really, truly, sincerely sorry."

Natalie listened in shock. This couldn't be happening! Her first real...well what she thought was real...boyfriend ever and he was breaking up with her! He had to be going though a phase or something! She couldn't count the times he'd told her he loved her. Maybe he just needed a little reminding. Natalie cupped her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips to his, not noticing a certain pissed off, blonde female who happened to spot them at that very moment.

**A/N:** WAHAHAHAH! REVIEW NOW!


	3. Love Is A Battlefield

_Disclaimer: _Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N**: (Nicoley) Well here's the next chappie! Miss Leia has already written the next 2 chapters, which I have already read. HAHA! (Hint Hint- the more reviews, the most likely I'll post the next chapter today or else you people will have to wait till tomorrow!) Anyway as I sit here to post, I am eating a Ho-Ho. A very delicious Ho-Ho. It causes to me to think about how on TV Shows, they prefer Ding Dongs, etc. I think Ho-Hos ARE THE BEST! I mean they are chocolate with a creamy filling just like Oreos! Except Ho-hos are like the soft kind while Oreos are the hard kind. Sort of like Taco Shells. You can get hard or soft. Hmmm, maybe I should have a Taco for dinner! Now what was I talking about? Oh well here's Chapter 3 (the chapter you have all been waiting for!)

**My Life in High School Series**

**#4 My Life As A High School Senior**

_Sequel to _

_My Life As A High School Junior_

_My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_My Life As A High School Freshman_

Chapter 3- Love Is A Battlefield

"Neutron you big-brained idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cindy shouted, glaring at Jimmy and Natalie.

"Cin...she's just...I just...I thought...you were...I mean..." Jimmy stammered, still in shock at the sight of the blonde he loved so dearly.

"JIMMY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT! I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES! OK! I've saved up ever fucking cent I ever earned for a plane ticket here, and I find you with this...this...SLUT! I HATE YOU JIMMY NEUTRON! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE!" Cindy pivoted on her feet and ran in the other direction, tears streaming down her face. How could she be so stupid? Why would Jimmy actually keep his promise? Why would any force in the world want her to stay happy? Nobody wanted her to be happy, and that's all there was to it. Cindy let the tears fall down her perfect cheeks as she kept running. She ran and ran until she could run no more. Somehow, habit had led her to the big oak tree in the park. She sunk against it, letting out a shuddering sob. She gasped for breath, feeling as if she was going to puke any second. Her chest hurt from lack of air. Cindy gulped air into her lungs and buried her arms in her chest. Her gasps turned into shuddering sobs. Stupid Jimmy and his stupid lies! Why did she ever fall for an ass like him? Though her crying, she didn't hear the pair of footsteps that came behind her.

"I thought I'd find you here," an all-too-familiar voice said from behind her.

"What the fuck do you want James?" Cindy asked through clenched teeth. Jimmy cringed at her use of his full name.

"Cin, hear me out..."

"NO! I'M SICK OF IT JIMMY!" She turned to him, mascara running down her cheeks. "What happened to the promise you made to me? You said there was no other girl ON EARTH you'd love more than me."

"That promise is still true! I didn't love Natalie as much as you!"

"Oh, like I didn't just see you locking lips with her back there!"

"Cin, she kissed me!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! POINT IS, SHE MIGHT HAVE KISSED YOU, BUT YOU LET HER KISS YOU!" Cindy stood up, staring down at Jimmy. "I can't believe you Jimmy. See that blonde kid over there?" she asked, jabbing her thumb in Tyler's direction. "He tried to make a move on me a while ago. He's hot, he's nice, he's funny, someone I would've fallen for in a heartbeat, but I didn't! You know why? Because I couldn't, thinking of how heartbroken you would be if you found out! That old coat I had, I had it though the ENTIRE winter, and not buying a new one in fear it'd take longer to get all the money to come see you! You know why? Because I LOVED YOU! KEY WORD LOVED!"

"Cin, listen to me! OK, I dated Natalie for a while, but only because I missed you! When you left, there was this hole in my heart that just kept growing with every minute I wasn't around you! When I met Natalie, she reminded me so much of you...I don't know! Hormones got in the way."

"James Isaac Neutron don't you DARE blame this on hormones! I'm sick of that word!" She turned around so her back was to Jimmy and crossed her arms.

"I'm going back to New York tomorrow. I have some jewelry that just might be worth enough for a plane ticket. I'm going back to New York, and I'm never coming back." Cindy started walking away.

"Cindy!" Jimmy called after her. She whipped around and gave him an icy stare.

"Go fuck your girlfriend," she said coldly, pivoting on her heals and walking away.

**A/N: **Remember, if I get a lot of reviews TODAY, Nicoley will post the next chappie tonight! SO REVIEW!


	4. It All Comes Down To Nothing Without U

_Disclaimer: _Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Well we got a lot of reviews so I'm posting again! Even though it's like 10:15PM my time! Sorry it's late! I did my best! Anyway, hope you like.

**R.T.R**. - TvGirl2006-GET WELL SOON!

**My Life in High School Series**

**#4 My Life As A High School Senior**

_Sequel to _

_My Life As A High School Junior_

_My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_My Life As A High School Freshman_

Chapter 4- It All Comes Down To Nothing Without U

The next few days were living Hell for Jimmy Neutron. He had broken up with his girlfriend, and made the girl he loves more than life itself hate him eternally. Cindy didn't talk to Jimmy, or even look at him for that matter. Jimmy mentally kicked himself over and over again. How could he have been so stupid? Going out with Natalie was the worst mistake he'd ever made! He sighed and dropped his head onto the desk in his lab.

"What am I going to do Goddard? She won't even look at me! I'm seriously losing it," he sighed, slamming his head onto the table a few more times. "I'm a genius! I can fix anything!" he shouted angrily. "Why can't I fix this?" He knocked a Purple Flurp can off his desk in anger. "I can't take it anymore!" Jimmy felt tears build up in his eyes and cascade down his cheeks. He furiously wiped them away and sat back up. He hated Cindy, he hated everything about her. Why did she have to be so irresistible? Why did she have the ability to make a guy get lost in her beautiful green eyes? Why did she have to be so god dammed pretty, even without make-up on? Jimmy hated the way he loved her so much. Why couldn't he just let her go? It's not like she was ever going to talk to him again! He knew what he had to do. He stood up and walked towards the door of his lab.

"Goddard, I'm going out. Tell mom I'll be back soon." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy sat in the secluded comfort of Libby's bedroom. Mr. and Mrs. Folfax had agreed to let her and Tyler stay with them until they got enough money to go back to New York. Cindy shared a bedroom with Libby while Tyler had the guest bedroom. Cindy slowly got up from her sleeping bag and went over to Tyler's room. She opened the door as quietly as she could, but it was no use. As soon as she took one step in, Tyler snapped awake. It took him a while to register who she was.

"Cin," he whispered, realizing it was her, "it's 3 in the morning. Why aren't you asleep?" he asked groggily.

"I can't," she whispered, "I keep thinking about Jimmy." A small tear formed in the corner of her right eye and cascaded down her cheek. Tyler got up from his bed and wrapped his arms around Cindy.

"Cin, I know how you feel. I don't want to say you'll get over it, because that's not what you need to hear right now." Cindy smiled, he knew her too well. She just let him hold her, enjoying the warmth of it. He was like the brother she never had, and she was very grateful for him. She sighed in content and hugged him back. She knew nothing could ever happen between her and Tyler, but at least she knew he cared. Maybe if she gave it time...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden banging at the door. Cindy pulled away from Tyler and went to answer the door. She figured it must be some kid playing a joke on them, and Mrs. Folfax gets really mad when she's awoken during the night by them. Cindy opened the door and was about to tell them off when she realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you," she said sourly. "What the hell do you want?"

**A/N: **Who is it? But you all probably know-whatever! This is probably going to be another short one, but who knows? I might just make a couple T/N chappies just for my fans...


	5. I Guess Its Meant to be Forever You & Me

_Disclaimer: _Don't Own Jimmy Neutron! I don't even own this calculator I am using! EEKS!

**A/N: **I'm feeling many emotions at the moment. Angry, sad, confused, freaked out, tired, etc. Therefore I got nothing to say at the moment. Except that this is Nicoley speaking. BOW DOWN TO THE MIGHTY NICOLEY! Anyway read and review please to make Miss Leia happy!

**My Life in High School Series**

**#4 My Life As A High School Senior**

_Sequel to _

_My Life As A High School Junior_

_My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_My Life As A High School Freshman_

Chapter 5- I Guess It's Meant to be, Forever You and Me-After All

"Cin, I...I need to talk to you in...uh...private," Jimmy said, glancing over at Tyler. Cindy sighed, rolled her eyes, and stepped outside. She closed the door and turned toward Jimmy.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Cin, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have been with Natalie. I mean, sure we did do...uh..._things_ but that doesn't mean I forgot about you. I only went out with Natalie because I missed you! I knew that if I didn't, I would probably kill myself. I missed you Cin...a lot! God, I missed you! I can't tell you how much I thought about you. Then Natalie came along and...she just reminded me so much of you! It was like...you had come back to me in a different person. I know that sounds really gay, but it's true! I didn't really love _her_."

"But I saw you kissing her! You can't tell me you didn't love her with a kiss like that!"

"I told you Cin, she kissed me! I was about to break up with her, and she kissed me! Kind of like...LIKE AT OUR SPRING FLING! When I told Betty I didn't like her anymore, and she kissed me to show me what I'd be throwing away. It was just like that. But, every time I kissed her, I felt like I was kissing you. Every time we did..._stuff_, I had to...well..." Jimmy felt himself turning pink. Cindy raised an eyebrow at him, signaling for him to continue. "I had to bit my lip from screaming your name," he said quietly, turning red and looking down at his feet. Cindy bit her lip and smiled shyly, but put her scowl back on when Jimmy looked up.

"The truth is, Cindy," Jimmy continued, taking her hands. Cindy ignored the tingles running up and down her arms. God, she had missed that feeling. "I never stopped loving you. I may have been dating Natalie, but I've never stopped loving you." Jimmy was silent for a minute, and then lightly pressed his lips to hers. Cindy gasped in both pleasure and shock. Her whole body and mind went numb and her eyes filled with tears. God, she had missed him so much. After a while, she gave in and kissed him back. She cupped her hand behind his head and deepened the kiss, filling it with the utmost lust and passion. Jimmy came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making the kiss even deeper. He backed her up until she was against the wall and kissed her even deeper. Jimmy's hands went down her sides, and back up, lifting up her shirt. Cindy pulled away from him for a second.

"J-Jimmy...we-we're on...L-Libby's...front...p-porch," she gasped, giggling slightly.

"I can fix that," he whispered sexily into her ear. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to his house, up the stairs, into his room, and onto his bed. He gently climbed on top of her and kissed her lightly. Cindy moaned and brought her hand behind his head, kissing him deeply. She felt his tongue pass over her lips, and she gladly opened them for him. Their tongues clashed and their clothing was shed. God, Cindy had missed him dearly. She had dreamed about this every day since she left, and she was finally getting what she wanted.

**A/N:** Not the end just for your information! So Please Review!


	6. Screw It Like A Screw

_Disclaimer_: DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON! I REPEAT-DO NOT!

**A/N: **Well here's another chapter. Hope you're happy, I mean it is Valentine's Day! Now I have the joy of singing you a song! Oh and of course this is Nicoley. HERE'S MY SONG!

HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY VALENTINE'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! 

Was it spectacular? I HOPE SOOOOO! Anyway Love Every thing today! And you'll probably love us for posting! WHEE! Anyway we LOVE you guys. And what better way to spread the love than with chocolate. So GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!

**My Life in High School Series**

**#4 My Life As A High School Senior**

_Sequel to _

_My Life As A High School Junior_

_My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_My Life As A High School Freshman_

Chapter 6-SCREW IT LIKE A SCREW!

Cindy's eyes slowly fluttered open to bright sunlight. She looked around the room, confused. Where was she? She looked over to her left and saw Jimmy sleeping. She gasped as she remembered what had happened. She groaned and dropped her head to her knees. What was she thinking? Jimmy was a cheater! She just knew she was going to get hurt again. She slowly climbed out of bed and pulled her clothes back on. Maybe, if she was quiet, she could sneak out without Jimmy ever knowing. But, what if he really meant what he said? What if he got up, realized she wasn't there, and never spoke to her again? Cindy shook her head. The little voice told her to just get out, if she didn't she'd get hurt again. She was making her way to the door when she heard Jimmy stir.

"Cin?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Cindy sighed, walked over to the bed, and perched on the end of it.

"Yeah," she answered gently. Jimmy sat up and looked at her.

"Y-you're really here. It...it wasn't a dream." Cindy smiled.

"No, I guess not."

"Wow...weird way to get back together, huh?" Cindy snapped her head in Jimmy's direction.

"What?" she asked, a little more snappishly then she meant to. "Together?"

"What...don't you consider us together again?"

Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jimmy...I don't...I don't know."

"So, you're going to tell me that what happened last night meant nothing to you?"

"No...Jimmy, it meant EVERYTHING to me! I mean, I can't tell you how many dreams I've had about you since I left. But, the thing is, since I saw you kissing Natalie, I don't think I want to take you back in one night."

"Oh, I get it," he responded quietly.

"I'm really sorry Jimmy," Cindy said, putting her hand on his.

"Me too," he mumbled. Cindy could sense the heart-break in his voice. Cindy hated to do this, but she knew she had to. She couldn't let Jimmy take advantage of her like this. She got up from his bed and walked towards his door. She could sense him watching her every move. She reached the door and turned back to Jimmy. She stared into his sapphire eyes. At that moment, the common sense voice shut down and her other voice screamed, "SCREW IT!" She ran over to Jimmy's bed, knocking him down and kissing him on the lips. Jimmy gasped in surprise. His hands soon wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back. Tingles ran up and down Cindy's spine. Screw Natalie, screw Tyler, screw Jimmy's cheating heart. This is how it was supposed to be, and this was how it would stay.

**A/N:** (Miss Leia) Don't worry; it's not over just yet! I'll definitely have 1 if not 2 more chapters after this, so be on the lookout.

Nicoley-LOOKOUT REMINDS ME OF A DUDE IN A LIGHT HOUSE FOR SOME REASON!

Miss Leia- Then, watch out for it?

Nicoley-Reminds me of a DaNGER! DANGER! Sign.

Miss Leia- Then just wait for the next chapter?

Nicoley-Reminds me of people waiting in the hospital.

Miss Leia- That's it I'm out of ideas

Nicoley-Oh Well…

Miss Leia-How bout you guys just review please….

Nicoley-Good Plan! And DON'T FORGET THE CHOCOLATE PEOPLE!


	7. Sorry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

(Miss Leia) So Sorry guys….

I hate to tell you this, but I MIGHT have to cancel the story...at least for now. I've just got SO much to deal with...just don't expect an update anytime soon. I'm really sorry but I'm just not in a writing mood and have writer's block and I just have WAYYY too much to deal with right now to worry about a JC fic. Sorry. Hope you all understand. Thanks. And Sorry AGAIN!

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter also….

Oh and for some of the people that were wondering-There definitely won't be a College Series-You can only keep a story going for so long! Sorry again.


	8. Venting

**SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Miss Leia speaking: GUYS! I don't appreciate the reviews at all! I can't help it my life is so chaotic! I don't have any time to write another chapter! So you guys think your life is hectic but still have time to update YOUR stories, well good for you! My life is different! It doesn't revolve around Jimmy Neutron fanfics! If you're going to keep replying like this, I may have to cancel the story all around. You guys are lucky I'm even keeping this story up for so long! I don't' have time so deal with it and I don't have time for your reviews! And thank you to Acosta for understanding. He's exactly right. It's better to give the fic a rest and then return with some good ideas rather than hurry up when you don't feel like writing. Stop with the reviews, or I'll cancel the story completely, I have no problem with that.

(Nicoley Speaking) Just respect Her People! She is having some life issues at the moment, and isn't feeling all that great. Her life does not revolve around fanfics! She's got lots of things to worry about, and has to handle them. Life's not fair. You probably might not get the next chapter for a while or ever. You aren't Miss Leia so you can't possibly completely understand what she's going through. You Can't Always Get What You Want People! DEAL WITH IT!


	9. Ch 7 The Night Before Life Goes On

_Disclaimer: _Do Not Own Jimmy Neutron! BUT THIS MILKSHAKE IS DELICIOUS!

**A/N:** Hey guys! I got a seeeeeeeecreeettttttttt...JNFAN4LIFE IS BACK IN THE HOUSE AND WRITING A BRAND NEW CHAPPIE! Thank you for all of my wonderful, supporting, understanding, upbeat, optimistic, loving fans! So so sooo sorry for the wait! You make me feel SO MUCH BETTER to know you understand! To all of you evil reviewers...well I don't need you! My supporting fans are enough to get me to write another chappie! YAY! OK, so here it is (FINALLY) OK! So this chapter just seemed to fit a song I love, so it's gonna be a songfic chappie. The song is called The Night Before (Life Goes On) by Carrie Underwood. OK, here we go.

**My Life in High School Series**

**#4 My Life As A High School Senior**

_Sequel to _

_My Life As A High School Junior_

_My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_My Life As A High School Freshman_

Chapter 7- The Night Before Life Goes On

_Sittin up on the roof  
Sneakin a smoke by the chimney  
checking out the moon and the city lights_

Night had fallen onto Retroville. It was the last night of Cindy's stay. She and Jimmy were sitting on his roof, staring up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, staring into the sky with a dazed look on her face.

"Yeah," Jimmy said, converting his gaze to Cindy's face, "beautiful." Cindy looked at him and met his eyes. He leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips. She smiled and sighed, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"It's cold," she whispered. Jimmy slipped a flannel shirt off his shoulders and wrapped it around her.

_He takes off his flannel shirt and  
Drapes it around her shoulders  
Slides up behind her and holds on tight (and she says)_

Cindy felt Jimmy slide behind her and wrap his arms around her protectively. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and softly kissed it. Cindy let out a small sigh and leaned back against Jimmy. She softly closed her eyes and took in everything around her. It was all too perfect. She was on the roof, the last night of summer, nuzzled against the man she loved more than anything. She opened her eyes and looked up into Jimmy's.

_I don't want this night to end  
Why does it have to end?_

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I10  
Baton Rouge LSU eighteen years in her rearview  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
Daddy's shop, it ain't much but it's a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
The night before life goes on_

Cindy's eyes welled up with tears. It was all so perfect; she couldn't believe she'd be leaving tomorrow. Tears lined the bottom of her eyes and spilled down her perfect cheeks. She softly wiped them away, but it didn't keep Jimmy from noticing. He looked down at the hurt in her eyes, and couldn't stand it.

"Come on," he whispered, "let's get out of here."

_A tear falls off her cheek and  
Right when it hits his arm he says  
Come on baby lets get out of here_

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Let's just drive...one more time around Retroville." Cindy wiped the remaining wetness from her eyes and nodded.

"OK, sounds good." They slid off the roof into Jimmy's room and walked down to his car. As Jimmy started the car, Cindy stared out the window, looking at all the buildings. It looked so different from when she last saw it.

"Woah...it looks...different," Cindy sighed. She leaned back against the seat. "I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow." Jimmy drove to the city park and stopped the car. He didn't get out right away; he just stared out the windshield. Cindy gently touched his arm.

"Jim, are you OK?" Cindy jumped when Jimmy slammed his fist on the wheel.

"Life's not fair Cin!" he replied, his voice cracking slightly. "I don't wanna let you go Cin! I love you!"

_They take one last drive around town  
Man it already looks different  
He bangs the wheel and says life ain't fair  
This growing up stuff man I don't know  
I just don't wanna let you go_

"I love you too Jimmy, but..." Cindy broke off and looked out the window. "Let's go walk though the park. One more time?" Jimmy nodded and they got out of his car. Cindy walked up to Jimmy and he draped his arm around her waist. They slowly walked down the path, enjoying each other's company and the beauty of the night. Somehow, they found themselves by the big oak tree. Cindy giggled.

"We always seem to make it to this tree," she whispered. Jimmy smiled and sat down, Cindy following. She leaned against his shoulders and stared up at the moon. By the look of the sky, it had to be almost morning. It wouldn't have surprised her; they did stay up with each other for a long time.

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I10  
Baton Rouge LSU eighteen years in her rearview  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
Daddy's shop it ain't much but it's a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
The night before life goes on_

_Yeah that's what my mama told me  
And just like those kids  
I didn't wanna listen to no one  
Yeah there's nothing you can do  
There's nothing you can say  
I know how it feels when love slips away_

Cindy looked towards the eastern horizon. A very, very thin sliver of pink could be seen on the horizon. She sighed and felt the tears flood back into her vision.

"Cin, you're crying again!" Jimmy said quietly, wiping the tears from her pink cheeks with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"It's almost morning," she whispered, gesturing towards the eastern horizon. Jimmy saw the pink and sighed.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Might as well make the best of our time." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, as if she'd disappear any second; though that wasn't far from the truth. Cindy cupped her hand behind his head and returned it with even greater passion and love. Jimmy pinned her against the tree, deepening the kiss.

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I10  
Baton Rouge LSU eighteen years in her rearview  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
Daddy's shop it ain't much but it's a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
But here it is they don't have long  
The night before life goes on_

**A/N:** OK! So I hope you liked it. It's not the end, I still have to make 1 more chappie PLUS the epilogue! YAY! Thanks again to all my supporting fans! You guys are THE BEST!

-And Now A Word From Nicoley:

_Lollipops are splendid things_

_And the doorbell dings_

_The flowers may bloom_

_And the crash goes BOOM_

_But Nothings better _

_Than when the weather_

_Is very bright_

_And the reviewers are right_

_When they say_

_Your story makes our day_

_And you reviewers rock_

_So go put on a sock_

_Sit Back and Relax_

_And get some snacks_

_Now push the Go Button _

_Don't Just Say Nothin'_

_Put somethin'_

_That will entertain us_

_So much we'll go take a bus_

_To Candyland_

_And play in a band_

_So make us happy_

_And not let us take a nappy_

_So Review now_

_And we won't have a cow_


	10. Ch 8 Dying A Vader Death

_Disclaimer: _Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N: **OK GUYS! IT'S THE LAST CHAPPIE BEFORE THE EPILOGUE! YAY! OK, enjoy!

P.S. This chappie is dedicated to Swirly because it has lots of duh duh duh DRAMA! in it!

**My Life in High School Series**

**#4 My Life As A High School Senior**

_Sequel to _

_My Life As A High School Junior_

_My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_My Life As A High School Freshman_

Chapter 8- Dying A Vader Death

Cindy's eyes fluttered open to bright morning sunlight. She blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted. She sat up and leaned against the tree, trying not to wake Jimmy. Then it hit her, the call. New York. Shit. She shook Jimmy a little more violently then she meant to.

"Jimmy! Wake up!" he stirred in his sleep and mumbled something about chemical equations. Cindy softly giggled. He was such a nerd sometimes. She shook him harder. "JIMMY!"

"Wah...I'm up," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Jimmy, what time is it?"

"It's just about," Jimmy started looking at his watch, "shit. It's 10 till 8!"

"MY PLANE LEAVES AT 8:30! WE'RE NEVER GONNA MAKE IT!" Cindy screamed, jumping up.

"Yes we will, Cin," Jimmy replied. "I'll drive you." Cindy and Jimmy rushed to his car and jumped in. Jimmy started the car and sped down the road. Cindy spent the whole time worrying about going back to New York. She had received a call a couple nights ago about her dad. Apparently he was extremely sick; on the verge of death actually. All he wanted was to see Cindy. She wrung her hands together and took deep breaths. He was going to be OK...he just had to be. They finally arrived at the airport and Jimmy stopped by the side to drop Cindy off.

"Well, this is it," he said quietly. He got out with her and helped her with her suitcases. When all the suitcases were out, Jimmy slammed the trunk down and looked at Cindy. Her brilliant green eyes were filled with tears. "Cin, don't cry," Jimmy begged, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We'll see each other again."

"I can't do this, Jimmy!" she sobbed. "I just can't! Losing my mother was hard enough...and I'm gonna be away from you..." Jimmy took her protectively into his arms and held her close.

"I know Cin, but we'll see each other again. I promise."

"I love you Jimmy," Cindy choked out. Jimmy pulled away and looked down into Cindy's eyes.

"I love you too, Cin." He closed the space between them and placed a light but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Promise me one more thing?" Cindy asked.

"Anything."

"Promise to not fall for any other girls while I'm gone?" Jimmy smiled and looked straight into Cindy's eyes. His smiled turned into a serious expression.

"Never in a million years." Cindy nodded and kissed him one more time before going into the airport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like forever, Cindy was stepping onto the carpet of the Manhattan City Airport. She immediately found her aunt waiting for her. She followed her aunt out into the parking lot and into her car. The ride to the hospital was quiet, but Cindy didn't care. She needed time to think things through. They finally arrived at the hospital, and Cindy slowly walked in. She hated hospitals...they were so full of death and sadness. She found a nurse to escort her to her father's room.

"Well, here it is," the nurse said politely. Cindy nodded with thanks and watched the nurse walk away. She took a deep breath and wiped her hands off on her jeans before slowly walking inside. She found her father on a white bed with white sheets.

"Dad?" she asked quietly. His eyes slowly fluttered open and looked over towards his daughter.

"Cin," he said weakly, "I was afraid you weren't going to come."

"I'm here dad," she said, walking over to him and taking his hand in hers. She softly wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"My daughter," he said quietly, touching her cheek with his free hand. "You've grown up so much." Cindy could tell his breathing was growing short.

"Stay with me dad," she begged. Cindy's dad let out a slow breath.

"Cin, there's something you need to know," he said slowly, quietly, death like.

"What?"

"You were right, you were right about Jimmy. He is a good boy, and you deserve him. Tell that boy...you were right..." With that, Cindy's dad let out a long, slow, final breath. Cindy felt his hand go cold. She dropped it and looked at her father's dead body.

"Why?" she asked. "WHY? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Cindy screamed into the air. The nurses came in and dragged her out of the room.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," they assured her, but Cindy didn't care. They had no idea what her life was like. The nurses took her back to her aunt.

"Time to go Cindy," she said.

"Aunt Nikky, can you take me back to the airport?"

"Why? You don't have a flight ticket."

"I can get one there."

"You really can't, we'd have to get one offline."

"Then do that, I'm going back to Retroville." Aunt Nikky knew there was no arguing with this girl. She sighed in defeat.

"OK, we'll book a flight ticket back to Retroville as soon as we get home."

"Thanks Aunt Nikky," Cindy said, hugging her aunt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy arrived back in Retroville the next day. She had called Jimmy to pick her up. She looked around before spotting the familiar car. She jogged over to it and right into Jimmy's waiting arms.

**A/N: **EPILOGUE IS NEXT! WOOOOOO! R&R YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO...

And Yet Another Word From Nicoley…..

Thanks to everyone who loved my last poem. As a gift I have written you another one! WAH LA!

This is for the ones

Who gave me ice cream cones

Not really

I'm just being silly

Thanks to the dear reviewers

Not to the sewers

For their love of my poem-song

And not their love for King Kong

So Thanks so much

I Love you all a bunch

So stay tuned for the next chappy

You'll be really happy

That will only happen

If you start rappin'

Well maybe not

So before you sleep on a cot

Review after you read this

And you won't be dissed

So make us dance like mushrooms

And not like dull brooms

With Your Reviews!


	11. JE T'AIME M'AMIE!

_Disclaimer: _Don't Own Jimmy Neutron!

**A/N: (Miss Leia)** -tune of Happy Birthday- THIS STORY IS DONE! THIS STORY IS DONE! THIS STORY IS DOOONNNEEEE...THIS STORY IS DONE! -Done singing- Yes! The moment you've all been waiting for, THE BIG FINISH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

**My Life in High School Series**

**#4 My Life As A High School Senior**

_Sequel to _

_My Life As A High School Junior_

_My Life As A High School Sophomore_

_My Life As A High School Freshman_

Chapter 9-JE T'AIME M'AMIE!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx10 Years Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I'M HOME!" a 28-year-old Jimmy Neutron called from the front door. 

"Hey! I'll be out in a sec!" a female voice called from the kitchen of their small house. She soon emerged from the kitchen, carrying a small child on her right hip.

"Say hi to Daddy," she cooed, bouncing the child up and down on her hip. Jimmy smiled at the sight of his daughter. He walked over to her and softly kissed her on the top of her head.

"She's so beautiful, she must get it from her mother," he whispered to his wife, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Here, take Julie for a sec," Cindy sighed, handing the child off to her husband. She fished a hair tie out of the pocket of her jeans and tied her messy blonde hair up in a ponytail. Jimmy walked over to the couch and sat Julie on his lap. "Jimmy, hun. It's late. Maybe we should put Julie to bed."

"Alright, be back in a second." Jimmy walked the child up to her room and gently set her in her crib. "G-night my beautiful angel," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. He walked downstairs and sat next to Cindy on the couch.

"I got a teaching job today," she whispered when he sat down.

"You're joking!" Jimmy practically shouted. "Cin! That's amazing!" He took the blonde into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. 

"Yeah, and the money should be enough to actually support our family," she whispered, cuddling against Jimmy's shoulder. He lightly stroked her hair. Their family...he could get used to that, especially with Cindy and Julie, the greatest things that've ever happened to  
him.

Now, you're probably wondering about Natalie and Tyler...Well, they got together shortly after Natalie found out about Jimmy and Cindy. They're still together...or at least you could say that.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! THIS IS THE 5TH TIME THIS WEEK! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING FAMILY? OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

"NAT! CALM DOWN! I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING FAMILY! WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED, REMEMBER! MY GOD!" Natalie laid a small child down on the couch and marched up to the blonde.

"YOU HAVE A FAMILY AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED! YOU HAVE CHILDREN, AND THAT'S A BIG RESPONISBILITY! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP CARE FOR THEM, THEN JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

"GOOD! I HATE YOU!" Tyler stepped close to Natalie and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I hate you too," he said though clenched teeth before clashing his lips to hers. She moaned and stumbled backwards, taking her free hand behind his head. He lead her into the bedroom where she kicked the door closed, forgetting about the baby still on the couch...

**A/N: **You can probably guess what they're doing! Haha! Anyway, that was my story! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I might make another series soon, but there definitely WON'T be a college series (obviously). ANYWAY! I LOVE YOU ALL MY ADORING FANS! R&R...YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

-mwah-!

And be on the lookout for another potential series! OK! LOVE YA LOTS!

_Love Miss Leia_

A Final Word from Nicoley for this Series

So sad the story has ended! Well I shall leave you with a poem! AGAIN! Wahahaha! THE FINAL POEM OF MY LIFE IN HIGH SCHOOL SERIES! SOOOOOO WE SHALL DEDICATE IT TO BADWOLF1! Oh yes I know how you just _love_ my poems!

_Miss Leia is the Greatest_

_And this part of the story is the saddest_

_It's what we call the end_

_And now you have nothing to vend_

_But this had to happen eventually_

_So I'll do this casually_

_Goodbye to you guys_

_Here are some French fries_

_Hope it'll heal the pain_

_And I hope there won't be any rain_

_But you should be happy soon_

_Leia will have another fic by June_

_Now we're leaving for a little while_

_But we'll be back before you touch that dial_

_Look out for us_

_And don't make a fuss_

_We'll miss you all_

_Maybe we'll see you at the ball_

_Well looks like the end is near_

_Never mind its right here_


End file.
